


Show Me?

by acrononymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, smutquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Cole is curious about intimacy. Varric and Cassandra demonstrate, and teach him what his body can do.
Relationships: Cole/Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Sunny!
> 
> This prompt was so good. I haven't thought of this pairing before. Thanks for opening my eyes to them.

Show Me?

***

Idle rain against the tent littered their silence. Cassandra always enjoyed evenings like these on the road. Bianca was indecent with her parts splayed out on the table for routine maintenance. All bolts and springs lined with meticulous detail; Cassandra had to approve. For a moment she lost herself admiring Varric’s rapturous attention to his weapon. The half-lidded glasses sliding down his nose as he worked, thick fingers nimble and generous in their attentions. Blankets, pillows, and rugs enshrined the fire pit in the center of their tent. Furniture, and washbasins were tucked against the walls wrapped in leather and fur. The Inquisition spared no expense with their tents. 

“What’s it like?” Cole’s voice walloped her from a random corner.

“I beg your pardon?” Cassandra asked with patience that made her eye twitch.

Cole tilted his head and peered at her in that invasive, innocent way of his that made her want to hug him and punch him all at once.

Cole gasped, “fingers around triggers; on your neck. Stone’s whispers in the ink. His ships and swords make you soar. You can tell him. He thinks about it sometimes, too. You’d be good together.”

A book crashed from Cassandra’s hands, and laughter rumbled from Varric’s corner; the hoarse wheezing laughter that made Casssandra want to stab something. Right now. She stood, too soon, and knocked a stool over.

“Woah, hey now, easy there, Seeker,” he coaxed her back into a chair, “Alright, kid. Remember what I said? Pronouns are important. What’s ‘what’ like?” Varric put his tools down and set his glasses on the table. He had a feeling this was going to be one of those all or nothing conversations.

“Sex?” Cole whispered. Thunder echoed, as if on cue, behind his word. Varric huffed. If there was a Maker, he sure did have a sense of humor.

Cassandra hummed, “well… it feels nice. Pleasant.”

“Right,” Varric chuckled, “tactfully put, Seeker. It… it feels comforting. Kinda like getting lost from your mind for a while as your body takes over. Does that make sense, Kid?”

Cole frowned and gnawed on his lip for a few, infinite seconds. “Can you show me? Memories of shapes, whispers in the sheets. Not enough air, too much oil, almost there-”

“Woah!” Varric stopped him. “That’s uh… a little personal there, kid.”

“Why? She does it too. Slipping in the folds, hidden moans, candle flickers…” 

Cassandra threatened Cole with a glance. “ _ Enough,  _ Cole,” she grumbled.

“It doesn’t have to be alone,” Cole shrugged. “You both want to. Try so I can see?”

Cassandra stood, glared at them both, and took a few swigs of brandy. She wiped her lip and dared Varric closer with a gesture.

“What if they hear?” Varric said, feet seeking the Seeker, cock already half hard.

“Solas? He sleeps like the dead, and under the Inquisitor. They’ll never know.”

She began undoing her armor as Cole gasped and scrambled for a better view.

“Always wondered… muscles in straps, arching her back… Breathing from the belly, command him, demand. He likes the way you say his name.” Cole arranged the pillows and blankets to make room for them

Varric’s breath stuttered, “now, I’m willing to try this… because why the hell not? But it doesn-”

“Strip,” she interrupted, ridding herself of her own clothes as if they burned her.

Varric smirked at the view with his chest hair and tunic all rumpled, and Cassandra wanted to attack him. Pleasantly this time; no fists unless he asks. 

With hands on her hips, she persisted, “Varric, I said strip and get on the-mmf!”

Cole took off his hat and watched. “Teeth and tongue as one, fighting without words. He’s stronger than your last; knows better.”

Varric obliged, grateful for Cole’s commentary. He kneaded the muscles on her thigh and the planes of her back, all ending in a light smack on her ass. She paused, as did he. Cassandra was like a horse: majestic, easily spooked, and very likely to end you with a kick.

“She  _ liked  _ that,” Cole said, mystified. That was encouragement enough for Varric, and he continued savoring the Seeker’s whines of delight. He brushed a finger along her lip and she sucked it to the knuckle, eager for another, but he denied her with a slap on her ass before soothing her with a kiss. Her lips were unyielding, competitive and brusque just as she was, and Varric loved every second of tasting her. Latching here, sucking there, tongue trailing as he conquered her. He cursed himself for not trying this sooner.

Cole was quiet as he watched, squirming in his chair. Trousers too tight, he took them off. What surprised him most was the sound and the  _ smell _ . Sex is very messy, and wet. That is important, he noted. His own cock twitched as Cassandra moaned and Varric moved his fingers inside her. He drew closer, touching his throbbing cock because it felt right. Felt better. He watched Cassandra bite her lip as Varric licked her  _ there _ . It looked painful, but she enjoyed it. He wanted to touch her; comfort her. He smoothed some hair from her face. 

“Aching pleasure from the Stone. You should have known. It’s not enough,” Cole breathed and flexed his fingers. She likes this, touching here…

Cassandra gasped as Cole plucked her nipple. He looked at her with that tilt of his head and leaned down to suckle her nipple. She arched into his touch, knotting her hands in Cole’s hair to urge him on. She felt his throbbing cock against her just begging for attention.

“Cole--take-- that off,” she panted as Varric licked a stripe up her cunt.

Cole did as she ordered and paused. Why did they stop? “What’s wrong?”

Cassandra and Varric’s mouths hung open as they stared at Cole’s monstrosity. All this time, with the lurking and the daggers, and he had  _ that _ laying around?

_ Maker have mercy. _

Varric’s chuckle broke the tension, “Wow, Kid. I’ve gotta say… I’m a little jealous.”

Varric started stripping. He handed the oil to Cassandra with a wink. She poured some onto her hand, bidding Cole closer with her other.

“Like this,” she instructed as she stroked him, his cock barely fitting in her hands. Red-tipped and thick, it made Cassandra’s mouth water. Cole gasped and grabbed onto Cassandra’s shoulder as the new sensation overtook him; made his head swim. Cass gripped his hand and guided it to his own cock, licking her lips as Cole shuddered.

“Fuck is more than a word. It’s louder and faster; pushing until pleasure hurts. It feels  _ good!” _

“Cole,” Cass moaned, “stop talking.”

“Alright,” Cole whispered as Cass tugged his shirt closer. She shrieked as Varric rammed into her.

“Fuck, Seeker,” Varric grumbled, “you’re so tight. Scream for me, that’s my good girl. I bet no one has fucked you properly in a while. No wonder you’re so wound up all the time,” he threw her leg around his shoulder, “come for me like the good little Chantry whore you are.” 

Varric’s pace was merciless, splitting Cassandra with every thrust. She clenched her cunt around his cock, kissing Cole within an inch of his life. She gripped his shirt to brace against the pain, ripping it in half when Varric stuck an oiled finger in her ass. Nerves on fire set tears in her eyes and she loved every second of it.

Losing himself in their raw pleasure, Cole wanted more. One hand kneading her breast, the other slipping in her folds, Cole meandered around her clit; getting closer with each of Varric’s pumps until Cass shrieked again. The three of them found a rhythm, whining and writhing in a tangle of limbs. Hands and tongues explored each other, and for the first time Cole understood what it meant to be fully grounded in a body. This feeling is what spirits yearned for from the Fade, and why everyone thought about this so often.

“Like what you see, Kid?” Varric grabbed Cole’s hand and tugged him away for a kiss. They were opposite in every way, Varric thought, gliding his tongue along Cole’s; biting his lip. The Kid’s fingers traced his jaw just as Bianca used to, and he almost came just from the memory. It was like the Kid was being instructed through the incoherent huffs and groans from both of them. It was awe inspiring to Varric, so much so he could already smell the royalty money coming in, and something else coming on. He pushed Cole away and concentrated. 

“No, Varric. Not yet, she’s almost there. Hold o-OH!”

Cassandra cut Cole off with her mouth around his cock. She sucked him off, moaning against the cock in her throat as Varric increased his pace. Finally, Cole was speechless, and she grinned; satisfied.

“You like that giant cock, don’t you, Seeker?” Varric slammed into her with increased urgency, “scream for me. That’s right, your throat will be raw when you take us both.”

Cassandra convulsed, arching her back into Cole’s arms at the very thought of having them both inside her and fucking her senseless. 

“Don’t stop, another is coming, she wants more,” Cole said and rubbed her clit as Varric rammed back into her. Slapping her ass, hand on her tits, she was at their mercy. Cole threaded his fingers in her hair and encouraged her with gentle words as she and Varric came together.

Feeling their combined ecstasy, Cole’s body seized. Lazy spurts of cum painted Cassandra. She smiled and milked him, dipping a finger between her breasts to taste as he collapsed beside her, Cole barely registered the broad hand soothing his back, or the cloth mopping his brow.

“I…” Cole breathed, “you’re sticky. You  _ hate _ being sticky. I’m sorry… I’ll-”

Cassandra hushed him with a finger. “You did well, Cole. We’re not finished here…” she drawled and pointed to Cole’s cock; still hard and demanding attention. Cole gulped at the vial of oil Varric brandished. 

“Now, don’t be scared, Kid. We’ve got you,” Varric crooned. Cole smiled at the pair, and couldn’t help but believe them. 


End file.
